five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Trainer Night
Ultimate Trainer Night (UTN for short) is a stealth/survival game made by CrazyMew37. This game is based on the Original Ultimate Custom Night, but this time with Pokemon Trainers. Story You're a Shiny Treecko living deep in the woods. You were happy about how your life was going until a trainer noticed you, and tried to capture you. You escaped, but that trainer called all of his other friends, and now they are all out, trying to get you! All you have is yourself, your Quick Attack, and at least 36 trainers looking for you! Can you make it out alive for a whole day? Mechanics HP, Catch Rate, and Noise Treecko has a base HP of 20. As he completes each Preset, his HP can rise up to a maximum of 70. If Treecko's HP reaches 0, he faints, which means it's game over. An HP bar can be seen on the top right corner of the Top Screen. Catch Rate is the chance of Treecko being captured by a Trainer. His base Catch rate is 25% (30% in 36/30 mode). Each time he gets hit by a Pokeball, it rises by 5% (15% in 36/30 mode). Just like UCN, there is a noise meter that is tracked on the Top Right Corner of the Bottom Screen. The more the Noise meter is filled, the more noticeable you are to the Trainers. Time Treecko must last in the Forest for a total of 24 in-game hours or 12 real-life minutes. Depending on the time of day, Trainers may or may not appear. Map Unlike other Ultimate Custom Night games, the game has the player move around the map. The Forest is randomized every time you play a round of this game, having a total of 256 different maps. The Forest is maze-like and has obstacles like Trees, Rocks, Thorns, etc. for Treecko to pass through. Alongside the forest, there is also an underground system that is also randomized alongside the forest. Each of the trainers inside the area is symbolized with a colored square. Hiding, Running, and Attacking All three of these mechanics are important to know in order to fend off the Trainers in the game. Hiding is preformed by pressing Z (Or X on a DS) next to an unoccupied bush. Generally most of the time, a Trainer won't be able to spot you while doing this. In order to balance everything out, you're limited to hiding in a bush for only 7 seconds, with a cooldown of 20. You can run by holding down shift (or B on a DS) in order to go faster than normal. You are able to evade trainers using this, but be noted that there is a Stamina bar on the top right corner of the top screen, below the HP bar. You can run for up to 12 seconds before having to recharge. Attacking is performed by pressing X (or A on a DS) so you can stun the trainers for a limited time (5 seconds). Your Quick Attack has a limited range (Only 2 tiles ahead of you). Be noted that a trainer has their own HP bar and that your Quick Attack can deal 1-3 damage every time you use it. Bottom Screen (TBA) The Bottom Screen, in the shape of a Poketch, gives you the ability to do things and can have those things selected by using the Arrow Keys or the Touch Screen. There are 2 pages of items, so you can press the left and right arrow keys, or the L and R buttons on a DS. The Bottom Screen has a Battery that will have to be recharged, a lot like the Stamina Meter. On the first page, you can take a look at the Map (Just the Map, without any trainers) (Hotkey is 1), a Minigame that's a lot like Super Mario Bros. (Hotkey is 2), and a Timer that's shaped like May's head (Hotkey is 3). On the second page, there is an Ebook app to read the Pokemon Adventures Manga (Hotkey is 4) a button to see the Underground System (Hotkey is 5), and a TV app to watch some shows (Hotkey is D). Power-Ups A lot like the original UCN, Ultimate Trainer Night has power-ups and abilities to help you during the day. There are 5 total power-ups you can get: *'Salac Berry:' A Berry that is able to make you go slightly faster in both running and walking, as well as go even faster if your HP goes below 25%. *'Oran Berry:' Gives you 25% extra HP when you equip this item, or 25-88 HP instead of the normal 20-70 HP. *'Death Ball:' This item is just like the Death Coin from UCN, where it can eliminate one trainer from the map. This item works on all Trainers except for Eevee Trainers (Including Elaine) and Color Trainers. *'Repel:' Just like the DD Repel from UCN, this Repel effectively gets rid of Eevee and Elaine (If she is activated). This item will not work on Eeeee and Llaine (36/30 Mode). *'Poke Flute': This Flute makes you less loud and less noticeable by other Trainers. Trainers (TBA) Chase Chase and his Pikachu wander the Maze, looking for you. If Chase finds you, then he will attempt to throw a Pokeball at you. His Pikachu will also try and Zap you, causing you to lose HP and all of your Bottom Screen's Battery. Chase is slightly faster than other Trainers. Elaine Elaine simply appears with Eevee, rising the chance of Eevee appearing. The formula of this is 5 + .5x, with x being Elaine's difficulty. This means that if Elaine is active, she can make Eevee have up to a 20% chance of appearing every 15 seconds. In 36/30 mode, she appears Black and White with Red, Bloody eyes. This form of her is known as Llaine. Trace Trace wanders the maze normally. If he spots you, then he will throw a Pokeball at you. He is the most basic Trainer of them all, so there isn't too much he does. Ethan Ethan wanders the maze, slower than other trainers. However, as time goes on, Ethan will get faster and harder to evade. Ethan can also detect the player character really easy, so it's best to try and stay far from him, if possible. Kris Kris appears quite rarely, but when she appears on the Bottom Screen, you have a split-second to press the C Key/Tap on her in order to prevent her from getting you stuck in a crystal for a little bit. Lyra Lyra will give you a notification in the Bottom Screen where you will have to play a quick Super Mario Bros.-like Minigame. Failing to do so or not pressing the Game Button on the Bottom Screen will have Lyra chase you for 30 seconds. She's extremely quick and accurate, so it's best to do the Minigame when you are told to. Silver Silver, being the trickster he is, will run around the maze, looking for you. If Silver spots you, unlike other trainers, he will grab you and run around the stage, taking you somewhere else random. You can prevent/delay him from doing this by attacking him. Other Trainers are still able to catch you though. Brendan Since Brendan already has a Treecko, he won't catch you. However, his Treecko will attack you if you get near him, probably because of jealousy. Brendan's Treecko is hard to faint also, so it's recommended to try and avoid Brendan to not faint. May If May is active, a timer in the shape of her head will appear on the Bottom Screen. It will count down from 12. If the Timer hits 5, then tap it or press 3. Failing to do so will make Treecko lose HP for a little while, as well as all of your Bottom Screen's Battery. The higher difficulty May is, the faster the Timer goes. Wally Wally is shy, so when he spots you, he will try and run away from you. Hitting him will cause him to drop Potions, Batteries, etc., which is helpful for your HP and Bottom Screen. However, very rarely, he will use his Ralts to attack you with Teleport. Said Teleport will cause an instant Gameover. The Higher difficulty Wally is, the more common he can use his Ralts. Emerald Emerald appears in the Pokemon Adventures Manga, where he will stay there. Depending on how noisy you are, the more Emerald drains your Battery. You can check on him by pressing the Ebook app on page 2 of the Bottom Screen, where his mood will depend on how much he will drain your Battery. The angrier he gets, the more he drains the Battery. In some cases where it's really noisy, Emerald will crash the Bottom Screen, making it unusable for the day. Lucas Lucas roams the Underground Area and tries to dig a hole by using a Garchomp. If Lucas is able to dig a hole, then he will make a hole that will block your pathway. He can also let other Underground Area trainers out by doing this. A way you can prevent him from digging the holes is to follow him and attack his Garchomp while he's digging out a hole until he faints. Be noted that the Garchomp will be revived soon enough, with a cooldown of 15-60 seconds. Lucas is symbolized on the Underground Map with a navy Square. Dawn Dawn has her own clock that appears on the top left of the top screen. If the clock hits 6 AM, then be prepared to press the TV app in order to watch an Unskippable 10-second TV show (The Show is randomized, it could be anything from Pichu Bros. to the Pokemon Anime). Also, the TV app must be on at exactly 6 AM or Dawn will chase you around. Not only she is extremely fast, but she has a Master Ball that will 100% capture you if hit by it. If Dawn's difficulty is above 20, then a new character, named Dusk, will appear alongside her. He's practically the same as her, except that his deadline is at 6 PM. Barry Barry roams the Underground Area. Barry will keep wandering around until he can find a hole to get to the forest that Lucas made. He will then wander in the forest swiftly, looking to catch you. The higher difficulty Barry is set at, the more he tends to follow Lucas. Barry is symbolized on the Underground Map with an Orange Square. Presets Trivia Category:Games Category:Games by CrazyMew37 Category:Custom Night